The Princess Rider
by Devils Little Assistant
Summary: It's about Galbatorix's daughter who finds a dragon where the people had crushed all of the dragon eggs. She meets Murtagh and falls in love with him, but he doesn't seem to love her.Or does he?


Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. I only own what's on your screen. Please don't take my ideas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I ran through the woods and came to a clearing. There were smashed eggs everywhere. I searched through them all and found a purple one that was still whole. I picked it up and studied it. It was beautiful. It had darker swirls on the outside. I flicked my hair out of my eye so that I could see it better. I decided to take it back to my room at the castle. My mother would be worried. My father wouldn't care. He was too busy training my brother to be King.

I ran through the forest to a small area where my camp was. I placed the egg near the fire. It was probably a dragon egg, as this forest was where the wild dragons once lived. I went into my tent and brought a small blanket out and I wrapped the egg in it, so it would stay warm. I looked up at the sun and saw that it was setting. I grabbed the egg in the blanket and took it into the tent. I crawled into my sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I woke to a loud snapping noise. I looked at the egg. There was a huge crack running down the entire length of it. As I stared, the egg cracked even more. Just when I thought it was done, shards of egg flew in every direction as the dragon freed itself from the egg. It was a magnificent purple with ivory talons and spikes. I extended my left hand toward it. It looked at me and touched its snout to my palm.

Pain seared through my arm for an instant before I realized that I was now a rider. I looked at my hand and almost feinted. There was a shining purple swirl on my palm.

"What was that for?" I asked it.

_That was for becoming my rider. I need a name. What do you think it should be? _The dragons voice echoed through my mind.

"How about Alula?"

_That sounds nice. But I don't really like it. _Her voice said.

"I can't think of anything, but it'll come to me. Oh, and by the way, I'm Estelle."

_I'm pleased to meet you. I was wondering, what about Amethyst? _She suggested.

"But that's the name of a stone. Do you like it? I like the stone. That would be a nice name."

_Then Amethyst it is?_ She asked.

"Yes. Amethyst. A nice name, especially for a dragon the same color as it."

_Good. Now, do you need to sleep? I do. Good night._ She said and curled up in a ball near the end of my sleeping bag.

"Good night, Amethyst." I said, and I climbed into my sleeping bag for the second time that night.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I opened my eyes as the sun came up. I reached over to where I had seen the dragon, Amethyst, curl up in a ball. I felt scales. That meant that I wasn't dreaming. She was beautiful.

_Hello, Estelle. How are you this morning? _Amethyst was awake.

"Great. How about you? And I was wondering, why are you talking only in my head? Can you hear my thoughts?"

_Yes. And you can hear mine. The connection between us will grow stronger over time. Until then, in order to keep in touch, we'll have to stay near each other. _She informed me.

"Okay. So, what do we do now? Do you want to head to my castle? I'm starting to miss my brother."

_So we'll head home. I want to meet your brother, mother, and father. _She said excitedly.

"I don't think you want to meet my father. He killed all of the riders except for the Foresworn. I think he killed all of the dragons in the clearing where I found you."

_He's a dragon killer? What's his name? _She said.

"Galbatorix. I call him Father. He was a smart rider. Maybe he'll teach us how to be as good as him!"

_Maybe. But he's a dragon killer. He probably killed my parents and siblings. _

"Okay. Let's go! He'll probably want to meet you."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"We're lost!" I complained for the zillionth time that day.

Let me fly up. Maybe I could find the way out of the forest. If we listen to your directions, we'll be lost forever.

"Thanks. Okay, but come back. I don't want to be lost."

We've been lost for a week. Hey! I found a way out of this forest. I'll come down to lead you.

"Thanks. So, which way?"

_Follow me! _

I followed her and we reached the other side of the forest.

"Time to head south." I said as I pulled out my compass. It pointed us directly ahead.

We continued our trek for another four or five weeks. I was a slow walker.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I saw the prison that my father had given Durza. Then I saw a sapphire colored streak fly across the sky.

"What was that?"

Another dragon. Look, there's a horse behind it. Let's follow.

"Okay. I know Durza. He wont hurt me."

If we're going to get there, maybe we should fly. Not to be rude, but you're a pretty slow walker.

"Okay. Do I just climb on here?"

_Yes. Now, don't fall off! _

I clung to her scales and she soared above the prison. We saw the blue dragon trying to claw the top off the prison. It broke through, and probably squished every living thing inside there. But some people survived. I recognized a boy that I had seen around the palace.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The people looked up. I saw the one that I knew (sort of) point up.

"Amethyst. Could you land?"

_Sure. Why not? _

We landed and I hopped off Amethyst's back.

"Hi. What are your names?"

"I'm Eragon. This is Brom."

"And you?" I directed the comment at the one I knew (sort of).

"Murtagh."

"Hey! I know you. You're…" I couldn't continue because he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up. Yes, I'm Morzan's son. But they don't need to know. Got it?" He hissed in my left ear.

I nodded. He let go of my mouth and turned back to the others.

"Who are you? You look kind of familiar." Murtagh said.

"I'm Princess Estelle."

"You mean your Galbatorix's daughter?" Brom asked.

"Yes. I am his daughter."

"What's your dragons name?" Brom questioned.

"Amethyst. Why?"

"Because, as soon as Galbatorix learns that you're a rider, he'll turn you against the Varden. And us."

"I've been taught that the Varden are evil. But I'd never go to war against them."

Or me. If you wont go against someone, then I wont either. Oh, and Murtagh is kind of cute. You should hook up with him.

Oh, shut up. Just because I think he's hot doesn't mean that he thinks the same way about me. I thought, rather stubbornly.

_I know he does. Well, he makes it look like he does. And you are the only person that knows he's Morzan's son other than your father and a few servants._

_How do you know that? _I asked her.

_I just saw it in his mind. His mind is very open. But I don't think that you should try to breach it. It took me a couple of minutes to get inside his mind without him noticing I was in there._

_Don't look in hot guys minds. What do you know on Brom?_

_He used to be a rider. But Morzan killed his dragon. He doesn't block his mind either. That's all I have on him._

_Okay. Stay out of people's minds. Unless I tell you that you can._

_Fine._

"Talking with your dragon?"

"Yeah. She is very smart. Can I join you to the Varden?"

"No. You need to get home to your father. He has some wanted posters up for you. Go. But first, let me get you a saddle." He pulled a roll of measuring tape out of his pocket. "Eragon, could you find me some leather?"

"Yeah. I'll go find some." He walked away and Brom stepped up to Amethyst.

She roared and he backed off a little bit.

_Amethyst. He can measure you. I'm sure he wont hurt you. He looks trustworthy._

"Did you calm her?"

"Yeah."

He measured her and Eragon came back with a bunch of leather. Brom fashioned a saddle her size and I thanked him. There were straps that would loosen when she grew.

"Now go. Keep your mind closed to everyone. Especially to Galbatorix. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Bye."

"Bye!" Everyone said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Was that okay? This is my first Eragon fic, so please, review and let me know what I need to improve on. Don't you just love how I make Amethyst talk in Italic?


End file.
